


A Best Friend's Revelation

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Series: Daughter of a Time Lord [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes to stay with Rose at her mansion. They bond and remember when they first met. Jack reveals his immortality and past to Rose since their previous departure while Rose confesses a secret to Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Best Friend's Revelation

Jack stood in the foyer of the Tyler Mansion.

He was highly impressed. If it wasn’t such a sore subject Jack would have congratulated Rose on the leaving the proper world behind for this place.

Rose staggered up the stairway with Jack following closely behind her, just in case the extra weight became too much.

"Until we can figure out how to recreate the scenario that brought you here, you are staying with me. I hope you don't mind." Rose turned on the lights in the spare room next to hers.

"That is fine with me. If there is anything I can do to further that process, I am glad to help." Jack stepped into the room.

It was much different from his literal hole in the floor back in The Hub.

Rich and tastefully decorated with a king size bed.

"I haven't slept in a room like this since before I was to be executed for the…" He counted on his fingers, “Eighth time. It was on a planet filled with rich socialites begging to be conned. This of course was before I met you and The Doctor.” Jack remembered that evening well.

"I had some clothes picked up for you. They are in the closet." Rose turned on the bedside lamp.

"My room is right next door, incase you have a fright in the night." Rose giggled.

"Oh I’ll be sure to come crawling your bed for a cuddle should I have any nightmares." Jack gave her a sultry look.

Jackie's voice echoed down the hallway to rose.

She came into view only to stop dead in her tracks at the strange man in the bedroom, "Rose, who is this?"

Jack stepped towards Jackie looking her up and down before he offered her a hand, "Captain Jack Harkness-"

He paused. His ears waited for a shout. There was not one.

“Jack? What’s wrong?” Rose took a step towards him.

“Oh this is usually the part where The Doctor yells at me for introducing myself.” His hand retreated behind his head nervously.

Jackie’s eyes rolled at the mention of The Doctor. Rose quickly covered her mouth to smother a chuckle.

“Mum, this is my old friend Jack. He will be staying with us for awhile. So be nice.” Rose pointed at her mother.

“Alright alright then. Come on you, you have to come and see the nursery.” Jackie motioned towards the door, “You too Captain.”

 

The three of them walked down the long hallway and into a brightly lit room.

Rose’s eyes instantly flooded with happy tears. She was unable to speak.

The room was cream colored with shades of dark blues and lavender mixed in.

The wall that held the bay window was painted to look like a swirling galaxy with paint splattered stars.

Small cream colored shelves on the walls held new bottles and stuffed toys.

The changing table was organized and neatly placed next to the door.

“Where’s the crib?” Rose chirped through her tears.

Jackie gripped against a sheet covering and pulled it away.

Rose let out a scream of delight. She couldn’t hold any emotions in now.

Jack started laughing aloud.

 

It was a hutch styled crib with a wide arched back that rest against the wall.

It was painted TARDIS blue.

The arch was painted over black with the white lettering “Police Public Call Box”

There was even a small night light installed at the top of the arch to add a final touch.

“Oh Mum, it is perfect. She will love it.” Rose pulled her mother into her arms tightly.

“It was your father and Mickey’s idea. They did it.” Jackie stroked her daughter’s hair.

 

‘Mickey…’ Rose thought to herself. She had still not forgiven him for his earlier words.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Goodnight sweetheart.” Jackie gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, “Now this is a Time Lord’s room if I ever saw one.”

Rose grabbed the nearest stuffed animals and cuddled it in her arms, “It is, isn’t it?” She said with a smile.

“Well I will leave you to soak all this in and go to bed.” Jack wrapped his arms around Rose tightly, “Goodnight Rose.”

“Goodnight Jack.”

 

She was alone in her bedroom.

Rose shucked away all her clothes onto the floor.

The song of the TARDIS humming quietly from her lips.

She was ready for bed in her nightgown but something was missing… Rose went to her jewelry box and pulled out a long chain. At the end of it was a simple key.

The key was not as simple as it looked. It was the key to the TARDIS.

Rose always wore it while she slept.

She gripped it tightly as she slipped into the sheets of her bed. The pillow at her side snuggled under her swollen bump to keep her and the baby comfortable.

She fell asleep with the key snuggled closely against her heart.

 

Running, running he is always running.

Martha is gone.

He is all alone again.

The Doctor sits in his raggedy chair with his feet on the TARDIS console. Rose’s jean jacket is clutched in his hands. It still smells like her.

She was the ray of sunshine in his dark life. Her smile was always ear to ear. Constantly being impressed by him. Oh how it made his heart soar.

“Rose. I miss you.” He said to the empty air with a sigh. He brought her jacket to his face and nestled his cheek against it.

 

Sweat melted down her body. The fan above her did nothing to cool her off.

If it were not for the extra weight she would be tossing and turning. Her dreams are vivid once again.

It was not a coherent dream but the images were real enough: sounds echoing deep in her soul, the feel of heat and metal against her face and The Doctor’s fingers laced with hers as they ran.

A single word raised all the hair on her body. A single word woke Rose Tyler up. A single word thrust her upwards from her bed screaming.

**Exterminate.**

“Rose! Rose!!”

She was being shaken.

Her eyes opened and focused on the outline of a man. She saw his brown spiked hair, “Doctor?”

“Rose! Wake up.” Jack smoothed his hand across her forehead.

“Jack? What happened?” Why are you here?” She was disoriented.

“You were screaming.” He sat back on the bed staring at her.

“Oh. I was…” Her dreams were faded now.

“What was going on?” Jack placed his hand on her exposed leg.

“I am not sure I can’t remember.” She could feel herself dripping. Her pores were clogged with sweat.

Rose let out a grotesque noise. “Ew, yuck. Jack help me up I need to change.”

Her feet carried her into the walk-in closet.

As she changed Jack knew he needed to take her mind off of whatever was going on in her head. It wasn’t healthy for her or the baby girl inside her. Rose was a time bomb of stress; he knew that after seeing her for just the day.

He flipped open the covering of his Vortex Manipulator.

A song started to play.

 

Rose looked all over. She knew that song. Her eyes closed and just listened.

It was their song.

Jack was waiting for her with an out-stretched hand. He pulled her in close.

“Do you remember…”

“Big Ben, invisible spaceship and you saved my life.” She stared Jack deep in the eyes.

“You wore a fantastic Union Jack shirt.” Jack’s eyes looked upwards as he remembered. They were both so young then; even the Doctor was considered young back then. The first time they all met.

The song ended.

Jack’s fingers found their way running against a long chain around Rose’s neck.

Down and down they dragged until a key was clutched in his index finger and thumb.

He knew what it was. He didn’t even have to ask.

 

Rose grabbed Jack’s hand. “Come on then.”

“Where exactly are we going?” Jack quickened his pace to keep up with Rose.

She and the baby were hungry, “To the kitchen of course.”

 

Jack sat at a high top bar eating a bowl of ice cream. Rose was busy mixing cookie dough.

“You know what’s funny. My wife, well, late ex-wife; she used to bake all the time when she was pregnant with my daughter. She would have the worst mood swings, oh terrible they were but that told me that our daughter was going to be one hell of a woman when she grew up.” Jack licked the ice cream off the spoon.

Rose stood dumbfounded. She stopped mixing as soon as Jack had said ‘wife’.

“Wait, so you have a daughter? And you were married? When did this all happen!” Rose sat down in a chair across from him.

“Yeah I do, her name is Melissa. Well, now it’s Alice but that is a long story. I married her mother and when Melissa was four, she took her away because ‘I was dangerous’.” Jack’s gaze wasn’t direct it was lost for a moment.

Rose let out a chuckle, “Jack Harkness, dangerous. That is one I have never heard in my life.”

Jack looked at her and didn’t speak. Rose bit her lip.

“Her mother knew I was dangerous and wasn’t fit to help her raise my daughter because I am immortal and will never die.”  He took a large sympathetic spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

“Hold on, you’re immortal?” Rose wanted to fall out of her chair at all this new information.

What she didn’t know is that Jack shared his personal life and history with no one, except her and The Doctor because they were the ones that would truly understand.

“Ever since Satellite Five after you and The Doctor left me there, I woke up after being shot dead by the Daleks. I tried to use my Vortex Manipulator to find you guys but I ended up in the 1800’s and it broke so I lived my life from there waiting to find the Doctor one day to where his timeline coincided with mine. After I met up with him he said I was an anomaly in time and space. He certainly wasn’t happy about what I had become.”

Jack stood from his seat. He opened up the knife drawer to pull out a sharp steak knife.

It was a brash and bold move but it would make the point clear to Rose.

“Immortal and self-healing.” He cut the palm of his hand open wide.

 

Before she could gasp with fright, the wound closed and healed before Rose’s eyes.

Rose fumbled her hands and almost dropped the bowl onto the floor.

“Rose, are you alright?” Jack ran around to her side.

“Yes. It’s just… Oh Jack I am so sorry. It is all my fault.”

“Hey,shh. What is your fault?” Jack hugged her.

Rose took a deep breath and gulp, “I did this to you Jack.”

He looked down at her with a slightly confused look.

“On Satellite Five, after The Doctor sent me away. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I became the Bad Wolf. I am the Bad Wolf. I destroyed all the Daleks, saved The Doctor and brought you back to life after the Daleks killed you. Jack, I had no idea… I am so sorry.” She wept in his arms.

A smirk formed against his lips and a sigh escaped from his nose.

He pulled Rose away from his shoulder to cup her face in his hands, “Thank you.”

“What.” She sniffled.

“Because of what you did, I have been able to live and I will keep on living.”

“But, I ruined your life…”

“No, Rose you didn’t. You brought me back to life. You saved me and gave me eternity to do things right. I am a stubborn man that honestly needs eternity to make peace with the things that have been wrong in my life. Before this I didn’t know how I got this way or why. Now I know both.”

Jack dried her tears with his thumbs. His lips placed a grateful kiss on Rose’s forehead.

A small grunt of pain came from Rose’s chest when she yawned.

 

Jack pushed Rose across the bed and curled up behind her.

She lay on her side with the pillow securely under her belly.

Jack laced his fingers in with hers and rested them on her belly.

He would keep the nightmares away for now.  He would protect Rose and Gail-Freya for The Doctor until he returned. This was his promise to The Doctor.

This was his promise to Rose for giving him second life; he would always protect her as long as he was living.


End file.
